gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition
Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition is a rerelease port of Super Street Fighter IV for the Nintendo 3DS, developed and published by Capcom, as a launch title on February 26, 2011 in Japan, March 27, 2011 in North America and March 25, 2011 in Europe. The game was a near-identical port of the console game, outside of greatly reduced graphics, complete with all the characters, multiplayer and classic Street Fighter gameplay. Playable Characters * Abel * Adon * Akuma * Balrog * Blanka * Cammy White * Chun-Li * Cody Travers * Crimson Viper * Dan Hibiki * Dee Jay * Dhalsim * Dudley * E. Honda * El Fuerte * Fei Long * Gen * Gouken * Guile * Guy * Hakan * Ibuki * Juri Han * Ken Masters * M. Bison * Makoto * Rose * Rufus * Ryu * Sagat * Sakura Kasugano * Seth * T. Hawk * Vega * Zangief Gameplay The gameplay of 3D Edition is nearly identical to the console versions. Character movement is controlled by either the D-pad or the analog nub, and the main face buttons are used for attacking. One additional gameplay feature is the use of touchscreen controls. While the top screen is used for displaying the fight, the bottom screen will have four buttons for performing various attacks. The touchscreen controls have two configurations: Lite and Pro. In the Lite configuration, the player can easily perform special moves, super combos, and ultra combos by simply pressing the corresponding on-screen button. In Pro mode, the touchscreen's functions are limited to certain button combinations. Both configurations can be modified in the options menu. In addition, when playing multiplayer battles, players can filter out other players accordingly, based on whether they are using "Lite" or "Pro" touchscreen control configurations. Alternate costumes previously released as DLC for the console versions are now standard in this version of the game; however, the four characters introduced in the Arcade Edition (Yun, Yang, Evil Ryu, and Oni) are not available in this game. In addition to all the gameplay modes and features from the console versions, 3D Edition also introduces a number of new features, including the use of stereoscopic 3D graphics, a "Dynamic view" that allows the player to play the game with an "over the shoulder" point of view, and the Nintendo Wi-Fi connection for online battles. The 3DS' StreetPass function allows players to swap figurines for figurine battles. Players will also be able to share the game with other players without a copy of this game, though these players are restricted to using Ryu in a specific stage. Plot As a rerelase, Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition contains the same story as Super Street Fighter IV. Several months after the events of Street Fighter II, the enigmatic Seth of the devious S.I.N. organization opens up another fighting tournament to draw out the most powerful fighters in the world so that he can complete the S.I.N. BLECE (Boiling Liquid Expanding Cell Explosion) bio-weapon project, namely by studying the powerful Satsui no Hadō technique possessed by Ryu. Each character has their own reasons and motivations for entering the tournament, but each must battle against a series of foes ending in a fight with Seth himself, to determine the strongest. Reception Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition was met with mostly positive reviews, holding an 85 on Metacritic and 86.74 on GameRankings. It received numerous accolades as one of the best games on the system at launch. NGamer UK noted that while it was a "staggering port of an exceptional fighting game", it was not the "definitive version of the game". Game Informer called it a "complete game" and that Super Street Fighter IV is "one of the best fighting games around". Pocket Gamer's Damien McFerran noted that while the "one-on-one 2D fighter" was not the ideal game to demonstrate stereoscopic visuals, 3D Edition proved to be the most appealing game at the 3DS's launch. He noted that despite some "minor interface issues", it is also "one of the finest portable punch-ups we’ve experienced in years". The Telegraph's Tom Hoggins wrote that while not the definitive version of Super Street Fighter IV and was "yet another update of a two year old game", it was "built with such skill and pride it's hard not to fall for it all over again." The game ended up selling extremely well- being the first game on the 3DS to sell over one million copies worldwide, and is the seventh best-selling game in the history of the handheld. Category:Fighting Category:Capcom Category:Nintendo 3DS Releases